AntiEvanescence
by Celeste Waters
Summary: It's mainly SasuHinaIta. At day Hinata Hyuga is the innocent,sweet, insecure, umpopular nerd at school. But at night she become Nana Mizuki, the rebelious, popular, gothic teenage rockstar. What happens when Sasuke discovers her secret?
1. The Start

Anti-evanescence

Prologue

She was attending her middle school orientation. Humming along the crowns of people only to realize she was lost. She went looking for her older cousin as known as her older brother. Then she ran into Itachi Uchiha. Looking up, she saw his onyx black eyes. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

I: "Your voice seems to be blessed, were you in choir?"

H: "Yes, I am. I always wanted to be a singer."

I: "Hmm, how would you like to try out to be in my band?"

H: "But that means I have to sneak in the afternoons."

I: "Yeah, just tell your father that you're in Honor Society Club like I did."

H: "You're an Uchiha right, my clan is against yours. How will we meet?"

I: "You will go on the train and meet me on Nagasaki and Hikari Street, it's half a block from green light district."

"Thank you for the opportunity."

"If anyone asks for your name, it's Nana Mizuki. Here's my card."

"Thank you so much."

"Now run off, I'll meet you at 3:00pm."

The next day , she ran off to the studio. Hinata Hyuga signed in as Nana Mizuki.

"I'm here, just as I promised."

"Ok, good. Go to the microphone and start singing a song that you know."

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

He recognized this song, he would sing this every night since his uncle Obito passed away.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

In the next room, Sasuke Uchiha was playing his cello, when he heard her voice from the other room.

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

The two brothers heard that she had a voice of an angel. Sasuke continued playing until his song was finished. He jumped out of his seat and look in to the window of the next room.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

"Is that truly your favorite song," Itachi asked trying to not show emotion.

"Yes it is, why you ask?"

"Because it's my favorite song as well."

"Did I get the job?"

"Yes you did, your voice is just a little high but it should lower with puberty."

"Oh, okay, well…Thanks for adding me to your band."

"Nana, you are truly a singing prodigy. Don't stop choir, even you are never the lead singer. But now that you are a part of this band, you have to appear 17 instead of 11."

"What are you asking of me?"

"At school you have to act innocent, sweet and become unpopular. Here in the music industry you become the opposite."

"Is it because we are release an album so soon?

"Yes, we just need a vocalist. Our director will come in 2 months. In those 2 month you must learn 12 songs. Then we'll record edit and hopefully become famous."

"Ok, 12 songs to learn, become unpopular and look 17."

"We'll get our guitar player Deidara help you with the fake breast and make up."

"Okay."


	2. MakeOver

I: "ok, we can stop here for today. Plus it's time to meet the guitar player, Deidara."

She followed him into the car, and went to the red light district, and picked up a guy. At first he looked like a girl since he had long blonde hair. When he entered the car she saw his green eyes, and the scars on the palm of his hand. He said, "Hello, I'm Deidara. I'm the band's guitarist. It's nice to meet you."

Suddenly Itachi put his arm around Hinata, and said, "Deidei, this is our vocalist. Her name is Nana Mizuki. We need to make her look at least 17 and no more than 21."

"What! I thought she was your sister. We are going make a 12 year old into a rockstar? Are you crazy?"

"Deidara, believe in her. I haven't heard a voice like her since I've visited the music academy."

"Is it even better than Hana's?"

"It is, but remember Hana has left the world a year ago. That was before we made the band."

Then there was a disturbing silence for 20 minutes until she interrupted and asked, "Itachi, where are we going?"

"We're going to Harajuku, there you will meet Konan, she's does makeovers for a living. I meet her in middle school along with her boyfriend. Now I'm is right hand."

"Are you in a gang?"

"Me, no. But I used to be. Her boyfriend Pein saved me, before I almost died from being beated up."

They parked in the parking lot and then when they enter the district, she was amazed. She was fascinated with all the different styles that she has never seen. From sweet lolitas to gothic vampires to different cosplay. Even though she only 12, she felt like she over powered her classmates Ino and Sakura, being the first to know about Harajuku. They walked into a black and white store, immediately saw Konan. She was pale, but she had royal blue hair and eyes. Plus she had an aura of a queen.

I: "Konan, meet your new little project, Nana."

K: "hello dear, what type of transformation are we going to do to you?"

D: "We need to make her into an 18 year old punk rockstar."

K: "Is she really 18?"

I: "No, she's actually 12. Please understand, we needed a vocalist, she's the best I could find."

K: "fine then, I believe you Itachi. If anything bad happens to her, I'll report you."

I: "I promise to protect her."

"Okay let's start with the hair. We're going to have to use a wig, since your hair isn't long enough. Don't worry, it's the same color as your hair."

She filled the wig with hair spray, fluffed it up, and created it to a simple yet gothic hair do. Then she added pale foundation and pink blush. Then lined her eyes with black eyeliner, shadowed her eyes in black, and pucked her eyebrows to finely curved. As in accessories she added a black tear on the bottom of both eyes, a silver star clip to her right side of her hair and a black collar with a black heart. Konan took two fake 36 c breast and put them in a bra and strapped around Hinata's chest. She took a shoulder-less, long sleeved, black dress and carefully putted on Hinata. Then she gave her striped black and white long socks and 4 inch high black boots.

"She's finished, Nana go outside and show Itachi."

"do you like it, Itachi."

"You do look like if you were 17. You're my future rock star princess. Konan, here's your 500 dollars. Come on Nana, lets go shopping."

They shopped until it was four, buying a thousand dollars worth of clothes leaving it in Itachi's apartment for safe keeping. After word she came back home and immediately washed her face. Neji knocked on her door and entered. " Hinata why were you in school after it ended?"

"I'm in the library club, I had to help add books to the shelves. I hope you don't mind."

"Well be careful, curfew is at 5, ok hinata."

"wow, you're starting to act like dad, and he's away on a business trip for 6 months."

"Don't give me attitude, if I catch you sneeking out the mansion, I'll stop you."

"And what if I'm out of the house by the time you discover I'm not in the mansion."

"Don't test me Hinata, I know you are up to something, I don't know what it is. But I'll make sure you don't bring shame to this family."


	3. New Friends

She went running to the train station after school. Luckily no one that she knew was on the bus. She loved the bus; there she could do her homework. Plus there were no distractions so she had full concentration. When she got to the studio she rushed into her dressing room. She came out wearing her long haired wig, black and purple Lolita dress, and 3 inch high onyx boots. As she was walking to the studio room, she noticed Sasuke Uchiha walking in with a cello. Their studio rooms were right next to each other.

When she entered the room, she saw Itachi practicing a song that she hasn't heard. Itachi stood up and gave her the new lyrics. "This will be the song you will perform when our director comes in two weeks."

"Wow, you are the best lyric writer that I know."

"I usually write lyrics that fits the person's voice."

"Oh yeah, I saw your brother, what is he doing here?"

"He's a cellist, he's been playing since he was seven. Sasuke is secretly a singer, he won't admit it though. He records his own albums."

"Oh, so being a cellist makes him popular. I still don't know why all the girls like him. I rather have Naruto Uzumaki; I love his blonde hair, blue eyes, and sense of humor. But he only talks about that slut Sakura Haruno."

"You sound jealous Nana-chan. Are you?"

"Somewhat jealous, she has all of the school boys chasing her and her friend Ino pig. But smarts beats beauty right?"

"That's right. Plus when you become famous, they'll want you, but in an indirect way. Focus in school and in your singing classes. Just don't stand out in the popular way."

"Hai sempai, Ready to record?"

"Yes, start on song 12."

It was another day of school for Hinata. Like everyday, she tried to hide from Sakura Haruno and Ino. Unfortunately, they found her. "Hey look it's Hinata, why do you wear your uniform so unrevealingly? You look hideous."

"I-I j-just d-don't want g-guys looking at me."

"They will now," she said as she poured orange juice on her shirt.

She ran crying and ran into Naruto. "Hey Hinata, who did this to you?"

"Sakura and Ino did."

"Really? That's awesome plus you're not pretty at all."

Then started to cry more. Right before Sasuke approached her, Temari and Tenten stood next to her and said, "Whoever did this will pay for it. Hey do you want to hang out with us instead."

"Yes, t-thank you, for s-standing up for m-me."

"No problem, I'm Temari and she's Tenten."

"I have a spare shirt," Tenten said as she reached for a shirt in her backpack.

After changing shirts, she sat at their table. There she met Kiba, Shino, Kankuro and Gaara. She felt like she had people who accepted her. Even though Shino and Gaara were quiet, Gaara kept staring at Hinata. He though she was cute, shy, and adorable. When Hinata left to class, he said, "She's cute."

"We now know who Gaara's first crush is," Temari said as Gaara blushed really hard.

It was the first time Hinata felt supported.


	4. Angel of Music

She ran off to her studio, and glomped Itachi. "I'm sorry, am I late?"

"Not at all you are always a bit early. Have you memorized all the lyrics?"

" Of course I have. Besides today is the day that we may have our first single released."

I: "They come in a couple of minutes, so go get dressed."

She slipped on her black v-neck dress that only reached to half of her thigh, with tights underneath. She had also successfully learned how to walk in four inch heels, and put her gothic makeup on. With the wig on she looked like was literally 17. When she came out, she saw Mrs. Kurenai and Mr. Sartobi. Kurenai walked over her and said, "For a 12 year old you have a wonderful voice. We have listened to all of your songs. Luckily for you Ms. Hinata Hyuga, you can pull off a double life."

"I hope Itachi knows what he's doing. If you are the voice of the all of the tracks, I want you to sing My Immortal by Evanescence."

When he first heard the first line, he knew that she would bring in a lot of money. She would become an Idol of many girls and boys. He automatically approved.

" From now Hinata Hyuga will be known as Nana Mizuki, we promise we won't tell anybody. Also what is the name of your Band?"

"It is the Angels of Music."

" Well, congrats, you're band is now official, and we'll take the song poison as your new single. Which will be released tomorrow."

"Thank you so much."

Once they left the building, Itachi, Hinata, Deidara, and Sasori partied for 2 hours. Luckily they didn't let Hinata drink. Once she gotten undressed, she left. When she got home, the piano delivery had arrive. She signed off as Nana Mizuki. The piano that she received was her mother's, when she found it all the strings had broken. It was like new, probably how her mother got it when she was young. She moved it to where her mother had it before.

When she sat down on the bench, she started to play the Piano part of my immortal. Then Hanabi walked into the entertainment room. When she saw her sister playing the piano, something wasn't right. "Who knew that you had a music bone in you. No one in our family had played an instrument."

"Well, you are wrong, mother would play the piano all the time. She was my first teacher."

"I don't believe you, dad told me that she hated music."

"Of course he lied to you, because you would believe it. Since you have never met our mother. Because you killed her, and her spirit lives in me to haunt your father."

Hinata had caught Hanabi's hand from slapping her. She started to cry, "Why Hinata, why did you have to tell me this."

"Because it's the truth. Father shouldn't be trusted. Remember I'm your half-sister. It's why I have lavender-grey eyes. You don't even know the half of the story of our parents."

She let go of her sister making her fall to the floor and running to her room. Neji had ran through Hinata and almost slapped her as well. "Here we go again."

"Why did you do it?"

"She has to learn…about reality."

"She's still a child."

"Did her father care that I was a child when he raped my mother in front of me or killed your father? I didn't think so."

"You B-…" she caught his other arm.

"It seems like you're turning into the man you killed his own twin brother. Let me continue."

The rest of the night she played piano that could be heard through the whole mansion. She is the Angel of Music.


	5. Opposite Fate

When she woke up from her deep sleep, her alarm had gone off. Her alarm was Tokyo's most popular radio station. As the radio was playing, she realized it was her song playing as the first song of the morning. Her heart started to race as she got changed and almost ran into the door if Neji wouldn't had opened the door. She had fell on to Neji's arms. She got off him, ate as soon as possible and started to walk to school instead of using the limousine. All she could hope was that no one would think she sang it. She felt like exploding and was about to faint. Then her nerves couldn't take it and fainted.

Suddenly when she woke up, she felt as someone was carrying her. She smelled the scent of roses and spices. Then she realized that Gaara was carrying her. "Ga-Gaara-kun, wha-why are you carrying me?"

"You fainted and luckily in my arms. It's about time you wake up. We're almost to school."

"Where's Temari and Kankuro?"

"I left earlier than they did; besides I'm not tired. I'm used to not sleeping."

"Y-you it-t's not good f-for you-your health."

Gaara couldn't help but blush. He loved how she stuttered. However he did like the fact that he had been giving her a piggyback, which met he got to grab her soft butt. He was trying to convince himself that he wasn't a pervert. "I know, have you heard the new song Poison? I really like it. It's usually not my favorite genre."

"Yeah, I woke up to that song. She sounds like she's 17 and a really good singer. My voice is too high to reach low notes."

"Well I'm guessing you're not that bad, I usually can hear the choir from the guitar room."

"I love the guitar!...Um.. Gaara you can put me down now you know."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that earlier?"

He'd put her down and started to walk to school just when they got there. They went together to their first class. When she opened the door all she could her was of her classmates talking about the new release. Kiba went up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Morning Hinata! Have you heard the new song on the radio called Poison by the Angels of Music?"

"Y-yes I did."

"I think the lead singer must be really hot, she does have an awesome voice. Can't wait till they debut their first album."

" S-sounds Exciting Kiba-kun."

When she sat down she saw Naruto talking to Sasuke but then he said, "OMG! I'm so going to dedicate that song to Sakura, it's perfect for her. She's so perfect in every way. It's like poison to me."

"Sounds more like a drug than a poison to me. Poison kills you instantly, drugs kill you slowly and then you are basically asking to die a slow death."

"Gosh, Sasuke you are so pessimistic. But whatever you do, don't try to steal my Sakura-chan"

"Why would I? I don't even like her."

Then in the corner of her eye, she saw Sakura starting to break down by an inch. For Hinata this was sweet revenge. At least she had been given the head start in the music industry that Sakura had always dreamed of. She softly sighed out, "thank you Itachi."

Sasuke merely looked to Hinata. He heard her whisper. He thought, 'Itachi? Does he know her? But that is impossible, Uchihas and Hyugas are enemies. We are forbidden to talk to each other. However those grey eyes seem all too familiar. It's like I've seen her before, but where?'

After class ended, Hinata rushed to her next class. As she bumped into people she would forgive them in her soft high pitch voice. Her heart racing, she made it to all of her classes. Luckily by lunch, she had made two bentos. One was for her and the other was for her beloved Naruto. She walked up to his and Sasuke's lunch table. Then she squeaked out, "I-I ma-made this for Naruto-kun, h-happy birthday."

As she ran back to her table Naruto said, "What a weird girl. Hey Sasuke, can I which you my bento for your ramen cup?"

"Sure whatever."

When he open Naruto's bento, he saw that she had made 4 tuna rice balls, calamari, side of salad with cherry tomatoes, and California sushi rolls. When he ate the food, it tasted like she made it a couple minutes ago. He thought it was blissful yet quite simple. Plus it included his favorite food tomatoes.

Back at Hinata's table, they all saw her gave bento to Naruto only to give it to Sasuke. " Hinata did you see that. Naruto gave your bento to Sasuke. What a jerk, I can't believe you like him," Temari said.

" Well maybe Sasuke enjoyed it," said Kankuro having Kiba agree with him only to have Gaara glaring to them.

"That may be true. But I don't mind it," she lied.

Finally it was the last period of the day, it was her favorite yet terrible class: Choir. Like in all the years that Hinata and Sakura went to school together, Sakura was the first seat of the choir. Out of nowhere Sakura asked, "How long does it take to enter the music industry?"

"Usually it takes years, but for the lucky ones, instantly within a day. Sakura you are far from entering the music industry. But you are very good for winning competitions," stated Kurnai-sensei.

Hinata was the only one who could see Sakura breaking down faster and faster. Everything seemed like it was going backwards for Hinata and Sakura. Apparently they had the opposite fate of luck.


	6. The Sad Reality

It has been a month since, the song Poison had came out. Now it's the number one song in Radio and I tunes Japan. With over 1 million downloads is all that she can remember while laying in bed, 7 o'clock awake on a Saturday morning. Her hair had now grown over two inches. Thinking, that in a month that she will have to record the music video of Poison and the second single for the album.

However this wasn't the major issue that was going through her head. How is a person feel like when, they are forced to be two different people? One side Shy, Innocent, Quiet and insecure, with the other side, Loud, careless, confident and all grown up. Having split personalities, easy? Definitely no.

Plus, she already knew what would happen if Naruto found out. He would want to go out with her while at the same time go out with Sakura and maybe Ino. This was her, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara's secret. The Rock princess that everyone thinks is 17 is actually just a 12 year old that is music talented. But the reality is that she is the burden of the Hyuga cooperation. She already knew that Hanabi was a better spokesperson and manager for cooperation.

She finally woke up onto the November cold bamboo floor. All she could do, was to head to her mother's piano. Mother, as lovely as she was, she was a mere toy for money. Comforting, alluring, she was everything a beautiful and almost perfect mother was. However, her mothering days were over when her younger sister was born. All of her music lessons had disappeared, the only thing that remained was her presence. After her sister was born, all she could do was play sadistic songs on the piano until one day.

That day the piano had disappeared. She went to her father and asked, "Daddy, where is mommy's piano."

"You reckon little brat. You should have never had been born. You are nothing but an obsessed child of music. However, I won't teach music like that whore did."

Afterwards, she received her first beating of child abuse. Who would think that rich people would abuse their children? No one would believe her, not even the elders of the Hyuga cooperation. She was alone for 7 years. Even Neji wasn't much help, he just made it worse.

She had reached her beloved, white grand piano. Every white key made out of Ivory and black keys out of blackened redwood. Every side of the piano with the touch of marbled wood. Every note tuned to the thousandth. The cushion made of white cashmere. It was perfect.

She started to play moonlight sonata. Suddenly she heard the door opening, but she couldn't get away. He had caught her playing on his ex-wife's piano, giving the same expression that she always gave off, scared. Then he came up to her, "Hinata, why is this in my house? Don't you know that music is just bull crap!?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were going to come later. Please don't, please don't, please don't!"

She had received her first beating of the fall. One hit, two whips, three kicks and one throw. He just left her, covered in bruises. She barely could stand up and started to walk to the door, and walked in the rain. She decided to not take the train to Itachi's house.

Driving by, Itachi see a small framed girl in bruises. Dark-blue short hair and grey eyes, he must of seen her before. 'Wait is that Hinata?'He drove in reverse, parked and gave her his sweater. "Hinata? Are you ok?"

Suddenly she fell into his arms. He touched her neck to check if she only fainted. But this time, there was no heartbeat.


	7. Emergency

Rushing in the emergency room, was something extremely un-expected for Itachi to endure. Especially, when it is the girl that he had recently discovered feelings for. Not a breath nor pulse was present. He was rushed with her, having to see people inject needles, sticking patches on to her. The doctors were performing CPR on his princess. He felt like everything was coming to an end. How was he going to explain what happened to her if the worst had to come? Everything they worked for was turning into vain with every deadly second that passed.

He started to hyperventilate, he saw the doctors pull out the shockers. If this didn't work, then will it truly be a love that ended before it never started. It was the end of the start of the bands fame. It would be the end for a flower that never truly blossomed, to show off her colors. Then he felt the first tear run down his cheek, since his last girlfriend 3 years ago.

His heart started to beat loudly in his chest. He couldn't help but feel his being squeezed, like if a python was constricting it. Suddenly he started to remember the months after his ex committed suicide. He would beat up his room, cut himself, cry loudly every night, eventually he seemed like he was losing it. Slowly the pain healed every time he played music. Eventually he had ended up creating the band. However, he truly couldn't lose anyone without going having to go into his second depression.

Luckily, when the tear landed on her cheek, a faint heartbeat had started. All of the doctors and nurses left him and her together. He rested his arms and head on the side of her bed, staring at her. He cuddled his head into her belly. Smelling the light scent of lavender, he knew this is his Hinata.

He whispered, "Thank Goodness, you are alive." As he whispered, he slides his right hand onto her belly and slipped his fingers between her small fingers. Then he spoke, "Don't..leave..me." He grabbed his music notebook and started to write her new song. When he finished, he ended up falling asleep.

The next day, she woke up in a hospital room. She looked next to her and saw Itachi sleeping next to her side and followed where his arm leads to. Then she realized that Itachi was holding on to her left hand. Her cheeks turned red. She wondered how she got to the Hospital. She said, "Itachi? Wake up."

He saw her staring at her with her silver eyes. " Yes princess?"

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"I saw you walking in the rain yesterday but you looked like you were beat up. Luckily I was in my car, I got out and asked you what happened. I thought you passed out, but you were dead until you were revived in the hospital. Tell me how you got your bruises?"

"My father, he saw me playing my mother's refurnished piano and beat me up right there and then. Afterwards he went back to work."

"It seems like he was trying kill you, with the rain you caught hypothermia and really died."

"I'm sorry for making you save me," she said as a tear started to fall.

"Hinata, you know I'm always here for you no matter what happens. Oh yeah, I wrote you a piece after you had revived. Here it's for you."


	8. The Dedication

The piece was in B minor, only two instruments: voice and piano. It seemed like the left hand had to do more work, since the majority of the notes were 16th notes. She had to start play the piano 4 measures before she sang, when going on tour in the summer and her premiere concert in December. Name of the song Hello by Nana Mizuki (a/n: I know, it's originally by Evanescence).

She started to read the lyrics and sync it with her lips. 'Playground school bells start to ring, again'. Suddenly she remembered her school, then how Naruto had always been her inspiration. 'Rainclouds come to play, again', then she remembered how rainy it was when she was kicked out of her house. 'Has no one told you she's not breathing?', then she knew, Itachi meant when she was dead. 'Hello, I'm your mind giving someone to talk to…Hello,' she felt for Itachi if she had died, he would be lonely.

He knew how she felt when her mother passed away. She had started to cry, for almost making Itachi suffer. He would suffer again the pain of losing someone. She started to cry, grabbed Itachi towards her. She whispered, "I'm sorry Itachi, I'll do my best to survive. I don't want you to feel the same pain that I felt again."

"You're living with me, now. There is no way I'm letting you go back to your abusive father."

"Eh? But our families hate each other? How is that going to work out?"

"The truth is that we really don't hate your family. It's your family that is always trying to be competitive with our industry. We actually don't care if we are not on top, all that matters is that we are not in debt. As long we are not in debt and making money, we are in peace."

"Oh, so where am I going to live?"

"In my apartment, don't worry, I live by myself until today. Oh yeah, I already bought the piano."

"Thank you Itachi. I'm so blessed to have you in my life. Without you I would have been dead by now."


	9. The Lyrics and Contest

The next day she went back to school. She had to make a song for her premiere appearance. Then as she walked through the hall ways she heard Sakura say to Sasuke, "Please oh baby don't go."

That was perfect, she thought, she started to write, 'When you walk away you don't hear me say, pleases oh baby, don't go.'

What else could she write? Then she almost ran into Naruto. "Gomen, Naruto-kun"

"Daijoubu Hinata-chan."

Simple and Clean is what she felt. She continue to write, 'Simple and clean is the way that you are making me feel tonight.'

Then she remembered that he loved Sakura then she wrote,' It's hard to let go.'

She moved her mind to Itachi, he had given her everything. But was it too much that she didn't deserve? 'You're giving me too many things lately.'

Then she heard Sakura scream, "You're all I need."

Then she thought in Itachi's point of view, she would smile and then say, "Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?"

Then in her own point of view thought, 'When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no. Life isn't quite that simple.'

She continued writing out the chorus and the rest of the lyrics. She was running in the hallways and slipped and fell on her butt. She realized that she was right next to the guitar classroom. Looking over into the room she saw Gaara playing his guitar. It seemed like he was trying to make a song. Suddenly he struck a chord. 'That is the chord I need,' Hinata thought.

She wrote down the chord onto her music notebook where she had written the lyrics. Suddenly she felt someone smack her butt. When she turned around and got up, she saw that it was Kiba who did it.

She walked to her next class and then heard a cello playing a certain pattern. But then she ignored it and headed to Choir. The teacher strangely seemed extremely happy. Once the class had settled down, she announced, "This year we are going to combine the orchestra and Choir performance, on December 14th."

This wasn't good news for Hinata. Her debut performance was on the same time but only an hour apart from each other. Then her teacher said, "Everybody must audition to the solo song of 1000 words from the game Final Fantasy 12."


	10. Just another Girl

"Itachi, Itachi!"Yelled Hinata as she was running to their apartment.

"What is it, Nana?" he asked lazily.

"Good news, I wrote out my song. Bad news I have Choir concert on the same day as our concert but it ends an hour before our concert."

"Well the only thing we can do is have the stage set up by the time you arrive. You'll get picked up as soon as your group is over."

"Ok, Itachi."

"I have a surprise for you, turn around."

She turned around and saw a linen cloth over a large object. She pulled the cloth, and saw her mother's piano. She felt like crying, she was happy that her father didn't destroy it. She hopped on to Itachi and hugged him. "I love you Itachi, you are the best."

"So are you Hinata-hime."Then he whispered, "go dress up as Nana, tonight you are meeting my parents and my little brother."

She went into her room, grabbed her black cocktail dress, 2 inch heels and extensions. She spent an hour putting them in like Konan taught her to. Afterward she applied her onyx eye shadow along with eye liner, foundation and pink blush.

Being prepared, she stepped out to her living room and sat down at her piano. She took her slender fingers and started to play her favorite classic, moonlight sonata. Without realizing it started to snow. Then she remembered that next week was Thanksgiving in America. She remembered how her parents would take her to Los Angeles for Thanksgiving. The last time she went to Los Angeles was when her mother was 6 months pregnant. Everything was Diverse in America. There was many languages in Los Angeles, mainly English and Spanish.

Itachi stepped into the room and saw Hinata in thought. He went behind her and hugged her. He whispered, "Princess it's time to go."

"Yes, it is."

They walked to the limousine and drove to where the majority of the rich people lived. The Uchiha mansion was huge; it could easily be a complex apartment. On the front gate, there was a red and white fan known as the Uchiha Clan fan. Itachi started to explain, "Hinata, your old clan is just like mines. We both have special abilities, both involving sight. Our clan is just as old as yours, which is why there is so many of us."

"But our lower branches, are forced to servitude or else. My cousin Neji is one of the few Branch members who have gone to school. The reason that is because our fathers were twins, but my father was born first and got to be the heir. I'm one of the few who escaped the house and survived, barely."

"We are one of the few who know the secret for eternal life and it's not through vampirism. But that's a government and clan secret."

As Hinata stepped out of the limousine, she heard a cello playing from inside the mansion. It wasn't deep like a double bass nor was it high pitched like a violin. It was a sweet harmonic mid-ranged pitch sound, just like her voice. She could tell that the cellist was playing Bach/Air on the G string. She entered and saw Sasuke. He was the one who was playing the cello.

"Hinata meet my brother, Sasuke. He's also like a musician like us, Nana."

"Hello Sasuke, I'm Nana Mizuki."

"I'm, Sasuke…Uchiha."

Sasuke felt like he had seen her before besides in the recording studios. When he saw her in the eyes, he couldn't stop starring. Her grayish-lavender eyes suddenly haunted him. They'd looked dangerous and mysterious yet sweet and silky at the same time. Sure Sakura was pretty, but also pretty annoying. But there was something that didn't look right. He thought, 'She is Itachi's age, but doesn't seem like it.'

Hinata walked closer to the dining room, where she saw Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Itachi almost resembles his father, but he had black hair like his mother. His father had the same lines on his face that made Itachi seem like what his name meant, weasel. However his brother looked like his mother more than his father. Itachi was a bit tanner than Sasuke, maybe because he always practiced without a shirt on the roof.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Nana Mizuki, the lead singer in our band."

"It's an honor to meet both of you."

"Well then, Itachi. Based on the amount of albums you've sold, you don't have to be heir of the company. Either Sasuke or if you plan to have a child will get to be the heir of this industry."

"Dad, I'm only 17, not 25."

"Dinner's ready," said Mrs. Uchiha.

They all sat down at the dinner table. Eating peaceful, Sasuke started to look at Hinata. She had a facial composition of a 12 year-old. But he had no right to judge, she was his "sempai", or that was what he thought. After Itachi and Hinata finished eating, they got up and excused themselves and left. Afterward, Sasuke forced to convince himself that she was just another girl.

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who favorite, review, and/or subscribed to me. I think you are all awesome. Thanks for the support.**


	11. The Concerts

Luckily, Sakura was chosen to sing all of major parts of the choir concert. She faked to sing as she was 2nd rate to Sakura. Plus she had other things to worry about. She had written her three songs that she was going to perform on that day. Simple and Clean, Don't Say Lazy, and Poison.

She had run to the studio through the snow. She finished all of her winter projects that were to be presented after break and memorized all of her notes. She thought she was crazy to wear a black mini-skirt; at least she had worn long socks that reached the middle of her thigh. She carried all of her equipment to make the muscle she needed to make to carry out tasks. Her hair had reached her shoulders but she still wore her wig for her cover to be Mizuki Ai.

Without realizing it she ran into Sasuke Uchiha, again. "Gomensai, Sasuke-san."

"it's ok, I shouldn't be spacing out as much," Sasuke admitted.

Hinata giggled. He was the last expected person to space out while walking. He always looked so serious at school. The entire time she thought that he was thinking of something serious instead of being blank minded. It was a miracle that he came out to be artistic knowing how serious he was known to be.

Sasuke discovered the part that she always covered up. He discovered that Mizuki wasn't always trying to be just one of Itachi toys. He had never taken Itachi seriously, imagining that Itachi had many girlfriends when in reality he had only one, so far. He had seen the bright of her. He felt his heartbeat beating harder, he couldn't explain it. When he turned around she was gone.

Slamming the door to avoid the coldness of the winter she signed in right below where Sasuke signed out. "Hey Sasori, Hey Deidara, I'm here."

"Hey princess where's Itachi, un?"

". . . HOLY CRAP! I forgot to wake him up."

She raced to the phone and dialed his number.

"Itachi-kun! WAKE UP!!! I'm so sorry I forgot to wake you up. I'll make dinner for you tomorrow. Just hurry up."

"What's all of this fuzz about?" said Itachi as he appeared.

"I forgot to wake you up didn't I?"

"Yes Missy. You owe me dinner."

"Hai sempai."

"Can everyone just shut up and just practice, I just got over a hang over," mumbled Sasori.

After three hours of practice, Hinata had to leave to attend practice for choir. She walked out of the studio, out of disguise. She passed the street and saw Gaara practicing his guitar and singing. It was extremely soothing to hear his performance.

_Lord hear me now_

_Junk boats and English boys_

_Crashing out in supermall_

_Electric fences and guns_

_You swallow me_

_I'm a pill on your tongue_

"Hinata, what are you doing here?"Gaara said surprised.

"I wa-wa-s walking to th-the train station, and I end-en-ed up running into you."

"Oh really? I was just working on a song" he said solemnly.

"I-I didn't know you li-liked to sing, I lo-love your lyrics. It just ne-needs some instruments."

"I've written the majority of the bass line and guitar part I just need lyrics and some other instrumentation."

"I think it's be-beautiful, Gaara-kun."

"I am writing it for a girl, however I want to add more to it, to make it as beautiful as she is."

"I give you luck to that Gaara-kun, I go to go now, bye."

He thought, 'If only she knew.'

* * *

Hours passed by and the concert was about to start but there was a problem. Sakura couldn't sing for an hour. However that hour ended when Sakura's duet was to be over. It came true, Hinata had to become Sakura's understudy and to do the duet with the Cellist Sasuke Uchiha.

She was forced to be in her clothes that fitted tightly since Sakura didn't even have started to grow a butt or boobs. Luckily she was only going to perform to 100 people or less.

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You fight your battles far from me_

_Far to easily_

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turned back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid to say_

_What's in my heart_

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silverwings_

_Oh, a thousand words_

_A thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_Oh, a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

_Ooooooh, a thousand words…_

She had ended up singing better than Sakura could, but not as great as her alter ego could. When Sasuke looked up, he knew that she wasn't just anybody, she was somebody. She was somebody who was like Mizuki. They looked very similar but he believed that it was nearly impossible to live a double life, it would just destroy that person eventually.

Sakura, mainly felt defeated having to hearing everyone giving a standing applause.

She ran and changed and ran to her performing stage a few blocks away. She changed in the cold weather to her gothic Lolita look trademark clothing. She could hear all of her fans, this time knowing that there are over ten thousand fans supporting her. Suddenly, there was a smoke bomb at the stage and Mizuki Ai appeared.

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain your thrill_

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Your poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, and I don't wanna break these chains_

_Your mouth so hot_

_Your web I'm caught_

_Your skin so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Your poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_Just wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Your poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison (Yeah)_

_I wanna love you, I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains, poison (poison)_

_Burning deep inside my veins_

_Burning deep (poison) inside my veins_

_Poison, poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Yeah, poison_

It took them over 2 hours to do the concert. While Hinata was busy being Mizuki Ai, Sasuke couldn't control his feelings. He thought, 'I think I'm love with them.'

**A/N: I used Poison as previously and 1000 words found in Final Fantasy X. Thanks everyone**


	12. The Return

"We're back! Now releasing our New Album in 4 years!"

"So, Nana Mizuki, why have your group waited 4 years for the new album?"

"Time, after we released the first album we spent all of our summers, doing tours. However, our new album's genre can be varied from pop to alternative rock and more."

"I'm afraid that is all the time we can have."

4 years had passed, Hinata was now established as a women. However she did keep her double life in secret. After 6th grade, she was home-schooled. But then, she wasn't the same quiet little girl that she was the wild, free-spirit, careless teenager. She now had long indigo hair, 38 C cup, and a waist line of 26 inches. She was now almost every guy's goddess, and every girls competition. However it was decided for her to go back to regular high school.

After she left the Radio station with Itachi, she thought, 'Why do I have to go back to high school?'

"Hinata, you know that I know what you think?"

"Ha ha, like if you were psychic, but we know that's not true."

"What happened to the sweet, innocent Hinata that I once knew."

"She died and became a puppet for the better wilder Hinata who is to be known as Nana Mizuki. Hinata is the name that is only to be used in the school that I am going to which is?"

"Konaha High School that is the name. You might run into school mates from middle school."

"Oh, god, I'm going to have to fake my crush to my old crush Naruto Uzumaki. That bastard, he only wanted the Pink headed Princess. The last time I saw her was in the middle school choir concert, and she lost her precious voice."

"You are such a corrupted angel, Hinata."

"Itachi, there is something I've wanted to tell you."

"Later, we have to prepare you for school tomorrow."

As they arrived "home" Hinata had to find a way to make her look like she wasn't Nana Mizuki. Hinata tied her hair up into a bun, wore a school uniform how it originally should be worn. "Itachi, I look like a schoolgirl."

"That's the entire point of it. However, start trying to speak like how you used to, innocently."

"L-like this, I-Itachi-k-kun?" she said softly.

"Try to revert to how you were."

"I'll do my best, now I need my schedule and to fix my backpack."

"Oh yeah, tomorrow at school, you'll get to meet Deidara's little sister, Ino."

"Does she know the secret?"

"No, hopefully not yet. Now go to sleep."


	13. The First day of School

As Un-regularly, Hinata woke up at 5 am. She turned on to the radio, only to hear her classic songs playing. Showering, she hoped that she wouldn't have to make friends. The only friends she wanted were Sasori, Deidara and especially Itachi. Itachi, he was the greatest friend she could ever have. He had saved her life, from her abusive father. What should she tell to her classmates, about not going to school for 4 years? That her father wanted her away from anybody?

Walking to class, with a schedule in her hand, she had no clue where to go. She tapped a shoulder, of a taller red head guy, she asked, "D-do y-you know w-where any of t-these classes are?"

"Hinata, is that you?"

Suddenly she remembered of the friend she had who had the Tattoo of love on the right side of his for-head. It was Gaara; he used to play the guitar according to her memory.

"Gaara-kun! How have you been?"

"Well, where have you been all these years?"

"M-my father, decided to home school me until a couple days ago. I was immediately enrolled into 2nd semester."

"You haven't changed at all, Hinata-chan. Well we are in the same class, 2-D. Follow me," he said while blushing.

He was extremely happy, he hadn't smile until today since she left. He could feel his heart pound again. The truth was that Hinata was cuter and more womanly. His chance with her revived to ask her out but not so soon. After Gaara entered the room, Hinata followed behind. When she stepped, the class fell silent. "I-I am Hinata Hyuga, g-glad to be part of the class."

Sasuke was busy reading, he heard her voice. The voice sounded like an octave higher than Nana Mizuki, the girl of his Brother. Oh, how he wanted her, but then he realized it was her when she said her name. He looked up and saw her adorable figure but it seemed like she was trying to hide her curves. She walked down the aisle and sat right next to him.

Sakura had walked in the room, and stomped to Hinata's seat. She was angered, Hinata Hyuga was back to steal the spotlight that was that she thought. "Hinata, you know this is my seat now move."

'Make me move bitch and who do you think you are?' Hinata thought.

"Sakura, there is no reason to be mean to the former student, she just back from home-schooling. Let her sit there, she didn't know that was your seat. Plus, another seat would be best to be closer to your friends."  
"But Sasuke, never mind. I'll be nice and give Hinata my seat."

"T-thank y-you Sasuke-kun."

"No problem, Hinata-chan."

That was the first time that Sasuke called any girl with the honorific "Chan." Sakura was about to blow, she was about to lose her chance of love with Sasuke. Suddenly, Naruto came in running with carrying Ino on his back. "You…owe…lunch."

"Of course Naruto."

"Hey Sasuke, who's the girl in Sakura-chan's seat?"

"It's Hinata Hyuga; you don't remember her do you. I can't believe that you are so brainless."

"Well you are heartless as a robot."

"Please don't fight; I'm sorry if I was transparent in 6th grade."

"I agree, class is for learning not fighting boys," said Kakashi-sensei.

After class, it was lunch. Hinata walked to the bathroom before heading to lunch. Sakura and her friends walked in and grabbed Hinata by the shoulder and warned, "Hinata, you know that Sasuke is all mine and no one else so back off, big boobs."

'Well at least I have boobs, and better body,' Hinata thought.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura, I'll make sure it won't happen again," Hinata squeaked.

"Now move!" Sakura shouted as she pushed her out of the girls bathroom. But then, Hinata fell on top of Sasuke. Sakura has now officially hated fate. Hinata ended up in Sasuke arms, with him blushing like a tomato.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"It's okay Hinata-chan."

Oh how he wanted to remove her bun and let her long hair hang like a curtain and to kiss him. For a second, he didn't want to let go of this moment. His heart started to beat loudly in his chest. Then he had a warm sensation in his pants. He pushed her off but accidently grabbed her boob in the action of getting off. It was his first erection since he saw Hinata in the concert.

Sasuke got to the table where he and Shikamaru were. "Hey Sasuke, are you okay?"Asked Naruto

"Not really, just escaped Sakura."

"Why would you run away from Sakura, she's the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"That's true, in your point of view. My eyes are on something else."

"What, your Cello? That is the main reason girls go after you, you are a musician. Most girls think that musicians are romantics, which isn't true because of you."

"What ever dobe."

Gaara pulled Temari to find Hinata, but then Gaara had accidently ran into her and landed on top on her. She thought, 'why is every guy falling on me?'

"I-I'm sorry, Gaara-kun, if I-I was in y-your way."Hinata said as she got up.

"Hinata is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me Temari-chan. How have you been?"

"I've been good, but more importantly how does it feel to be outside of your cage?"

"It's v-very refreshing."

"Well lets go to the cafeteria room," Gaara said while grabbing Hinata's hand.

Hinata hadn't grabbed anyone's hand in ages. The only time her hand was grabbed was by Itachi, when getting through crowds, but it's wasn't anything affectionate. She could feel Gaara's hand sweat against her small hands.

As Sasuke was eating his prepared bento, he saw a shadow figure. In the rare occasions he had turned around. He saw what he didn't wanted to see, he had seen Hinata and Gaara walking together holding hands. His jaw fell and got up but he didn't dare to chase after her.


	14. The Unexpected Accident

The bell had finally rung, Hinata ran out the classroom and out of the school. She sighed to catch her breath. However she accidently bumped herself into Sasuke Uchiha. "P-please f-forg-give me."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize and you don't have to stutter."

She was awestruck, how did he know that she fake stutters?

"Please forgive me, I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"I know who you are."

She became more nervous by what he meant. Did he know that she was really Nana Mizuki the super rock star?

"You are the Hyuga Heiress, who will run the Hyuga Corporation which deals with running Tokyo's construction of apartment buildings.

"Well the title of Hyuga Heiress has been pasted down to my younger sister Hanabi. So technically, I'm nothing special."

"Hmmm…right… I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"I know that, we did that duo in the choir concert in the 6th grade."

"You know, you look a lot like Nana Mizuki."

"I look nothing like her, she's too beautiful to compare."

The wind started to blow, and suddenly Hinata's skirt blew up. Sasuke saw something that he shouldn't have, Hinata's tattoos. For the first time, he blushed like crazy. He couldn't resist her firm, creamy, silky legs. Hinata was blushing as well. 'Did he see my tattoos? Now he'll know it's me. Itachi is going to kill me."

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking of the Rose and Chrysanthemum inked into her thighs. No girl that he had accidently seen up their skirts had tattoos. He knew that her father would have killed her if he saw them. How did she hide them?

"Well I got to go, bye." Hinata said in a soft voice as always.

Sasuke couldn't help to see the tattoos as she ran. He never though he could be attracted to women with ink. Luckily, Hinata reached the train ran to the apartment. Gasping of being out of breath, Itachi ran up to her. "Hinata are you okay? Why were you running?"

"I was walking to the train station and the wind blew. So I ran away before any men could approach me."

"You shouldn't run. Get some rest and do your homework."

"I already did my homework on the train."

"Good usage of time, Hinata. Tonight you'll meet your school bodyguard."

"Won't that attract attention?"

"Maybe, but only if your cousin Neji starts pursuing you."

Hinata went into her room and fell asleep. _Hinata was suddenly back home. She was caught in her old clothes as a child. She went into the kitchen only to see her mother who was pregnant of her younger sister. "I missed you mommy," she said while hugging her mother's rough stomach._

"_I've been here the entire time darling what's wrong?"_

"_Please don't leave me mommy."_

_Suddenly, the scene had jumped to her mother's funeral. 'You lied to me mommy, you weren't going to leave me.'_

"_Hinata lets go, it's pointless to cry. Now shut up and stand tall and stop crying."_

"_I'm sorry Daddy."_

"_You're weak Hinata! WEAK!"_

"I'm not weak!" Hinata woke up crying.

"Hinata's what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just bad memories."

"Clean yourself up okay darling, we are waiting for you outside."

Hinata choose to wear her black miniskirt with one of the her band's t-shirts while using a padded bra underneath. She pulled out her bun to her long hair loose and press mineral makeup on her face, lined her eyes in black, and mascara on her eyelashes. Then she slipped on her black high heels shoes. When she came out, it was the last person that she had expected.


	15. The Guard

It was him, the cello prince. His onyx eyes staring back into her lavender eyes. Her heart pounded, 'Why him?' She grabbed Itachi and pulled him into her room. "Itachi, it's going to be more obvious of who I truly am."

"Well, it's not that bad, he is my younger brother, so I have the right to do whatever I want to do to him."

"Itachi, he's a god at school, if I'm seen with him constantly. People will think that we're dating and my secret could easily be discovered."

"Hinata you need to be less afraid. Remember you who are, you don't need to always be the guard in shinny armor. Be yourself."

Hinata hugged Itachi tightly. Maybe he was right, maybe she was losing herself. She headed outside of the room. "Sasuke, this is who you will be guarding."

"So it is true."

"You knew that I was Hinata Hyuga?"

"Yes, ever since we did that duo in 6th grade."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Not a soul Hinata."

"Good," Hinata said as she walked to the club that was under their apartments.

On top what seemed average apartments, underneath was the club where they played every weekend when they weren't on tour. All of the weekends were usually sold out by a month's advance. The flashing lights blinded Sasuke's eyes as well as the colored lighted Dance floor. Techno music fill the club. Hinata, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara walked up the stage and cut off the music. Hinata grabbed the microphone and screamed, "HEY! The party don't start until I walk in!"

Cheering ruled out the club. The band picked up their instruments and started to play. Sasuke stared into her eyes as she sang passionately. He was definitely in love.


	16. The Truth and Lies

The weekend had passed. Sasuke and Hinata walked into their high school together. Suddenly, people stared at them and whispering to the peers around them. Ino popped behind them and asked, "Is it true?"

"Nani?" Hinata asked curiously.

"That you and Sasuke are going out?"

"W-who s-s-said that?"Hinata yelped blushing like tomato.

"So it is true."

"Yes Ino we are going out," Sasuke stated out loud.

Ino fainted and fell behind.

Hinata whispered to Sasuke, "Why did you say that?"

"Because why would I be following some girl around, my fangirls know I have better things to do unless they were my girlfriend."

"Have you even had a girlfriend?"

"It's none of your concern. Kiss me."

Hinata acted to be happy while kissing him. In reality that was his first kiss. Even though he was extremely famous, he never liked anyone but her. However Hinata was happy that she already gave her first kiss to Itachi when they published their first album. Actually the album's cover was the picture of their first kiss. This was all just an act to her. She loved Itachi, not Sasuke. However when she and Sasuke kissed it felt like an Imitation of Itachi.

"Baka."

They walked in holding hands. Sakura heart crashed when she saw that her hand fit in perfectly with his. 'No, it can't be. Sure that there are rumors that they are together. But it's all lies, isn't it.'

"Sakura, they are together," Ino said in a melancholic voice.

She tried not to cry. "Sakura what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing Naruto," Sakura lied to him in a cheery voice.

Naruto tried to capture her heart once again. Try to be her savior, her hero. He remembered the day that Sakura told him those vain magical words. "I like you Naruto." His world had brighten up for once. They spent every day together. However, when Sasuke popped up in their world, she was in love with him. One month ago he grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and screamed at him, "Are you trying to steal Sakura from me?"

"No, she's not the one for me."

Sakura had heard him say the words that she last wanted to hear. She started to sobbed and run away. "Go after her," Sasuke ordered Naruto.

Afterward, Naruto had finally catched up to Sakura. "I love you Sakura, I've always have."

She started kissing him passionately. They left to his house, and made love compassionately. He never wanted to let her go. However a week had passed, then she said, "It's all just imitation, Naruto."

The lunch bell had wrung. Sakura ran to the bathroom, she carried something, she never wanted to carry. Not even in school, she wanted to find out, the truth.


	17. The dream come true

Five of the worst minutes had passed. Sakura started to break down and cry deeply. She had forgotten to use something when she lost her innocent. Now her result was positive. She called Ino who was in the lunchroom. "Ino, I'm pregnant."

Meanwhile at Naruto, Sasuke and now Hinata's table. "Wow Sasuke, I never knew that she was your type. I thought you would go for Sakura."

"You and Lee are the only ones who would go for Sakura, dobe."

"What does that mean?"

"No offence but Sakura's annoying."

"W-well, s-she's o-okay I guess," Hinata said in a high pitched voice.

" Well Hinata's your type now Sasuke?"

"Yup, the sweet and cute kind," Sasuke said with the addition in his head, 'who is secretly the hottest musician in the country and soon to be in the world.'

"Sasuke-kun! T-that's r-really sweet."

"Naruto have news for you," Ino said bargaining in.

"What is it now?" Naruto said annoyed.

"Sakura is carrying Naruto Jr."

"You are joking right Ino, I know you are."

"Not at all, she on the phone, here."

Ino passed him the phone, "Sakura is it true?"

"Yes Naruto I'm carrying your child."

" I'll be there in a sec."

Naruto ran into the girl's room and opened the handicapped stall where Sakura was in. Her face was red from crying miserably with the pregnancy test in her hand. "Sakura, you have no idea how happy I am. Sure this is going faster than I ever thought it would but my dream is coming true. Having a family with you."


	18. With arms wide open

"Wow, I've never seen Naruto so serious. I didn't think he would run into the women's restroom, for an emergency."

'This might be my new inspiration for a song,' Hinata thought.

"I-I have to go, p-please excuse me!"

Hinata ran to the top of the school and sat in a corner. For the first time she was inspired by something that didn't happen to herself. She remembered that Itachi wanted to do a solo as a vocalist. She had the perfect song to write, for Itachi to sing. She started writing out a slow drum beat, then acoustic guitar, bass guitar, orchestra and finally vocals. "Itachi is going to love this."

Sasuke overheard her, she didn't love him. She loved Itachi, his older brother, his competition. Why him, he was 5 years older than her. What was so special about him? Sasuke sat down on the staircase, and started to cry. Then he realized that for the first time he was crying for love. He made sure no one saw him, by sitting in the corner. He wiped his eyes, and walked on to school roof. "Are you ready, lunch has ended."

"Yeah."

They held hands, walking to class. He heard the school choir singing, "Somebody to Love". He wanted Hinata to love him. 'Hinata look at me, notice me, love me, because I love you.'

He felt like he was going to explode. Without him noticing, they had gone to their own classes. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about her. Her voice was of a siren, body of goddess, eyes of the moon. Before he knew it, the bell had rung. He grabbed onto Hinata hands, always for her security and for people to believe that they were dating. "Sasuke is this completely necessary?"

"Of course it is, I don't want you getting kidnapped, Itachi would be furious at me if it happened."

"Guess you are right," Hinata giggled.

He smiled because it was his first time seeing her smile. However Sasuke's fan girls were giving her the death glare. They walked in silence until they got to the studio. When she saw Itachi, she let go of Sasuke's hand and hugged Itachi. "Itachi look, I made an entire song for you to sing."

"Well let me see it."

She gave him the sheet music along with the lyrics. As he read the lyrics, it was more unexpected than he thought it would be. "Hinata, what was your inspiration?"

"Well you remember the guy I supposedly had a crush on?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well he got Sakura whore knocked up and well, he seems really serious about it. So I used that for my inspiration."

"The song…it's really touching, and soulful. This is what we need."

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open

_[Guitar Break]___

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open

"Hinata, we're going to use this song as our opening act this weekend."

"That'll be wonderful!"


	19. Jealousy

A week had past from their recording. Even though she didn't sing it, it was nice to have Itachi sing instead of her. As always, it was the first song she heard on

the radio waking up for high school. She decided to use a long skirt so the tattoo showing wouldn't happen again. As she got ready, she realized that she was

happy for Naruto. It's not everyday you learn that you are going to be a potential father to a potential child. As she walked to school, she realized that it wasn't

as bad as she imagined. Sasuke was there to pick her up as her bodyguard/boyfriend. Holding hands down the hallway, everything was going smoothly.

However, that wasn't the case with everyone. Gaara had developed jealousy of Sasuke. It felt wrong, it felt "non-Hinata" like to date Sasuke Uchiha. Did he

screw up by not talking to her as much? He was in love with Hinata, however not Nana. It was time to go into classes, Temari pulled Hinata.

"How is it like dating the Sasuke Uchiha?"

Hinata had no clue to describe it, the best she could describe it is how she loved Itachi. They weren't officially dating, but they lived together and occasionally

made love to each other.

"W-well... he c-can be r-really sweet. He doe-doesn't like to s-show it, b-but he c-cares a lot of m-me."

"Oh? How unexpected of him."

Gaara came up to Sasuke and whispered in his ear, "you make her cry, and you're dead."

She stuck with the mouse smile when she talked about Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her, he knew that she was in love with Itachi. He was her savior, literally her

knight in shining armor. They sang to each other, get drunk together and have a matching tattoo. Nothing shows more love than a matching tattoo. Her thigh

tattoos described her, complex as a chrysanthum, hurts if you grab her as a Rose, both as beautiful. She was on but also off limits. He understood that she was

Itachi's girl, he couldn't take her away. He knew that losing her would be dangerous to Itachi. He remembered how Itachi was when he lost Hana. Before he

knew it, the bell had rang. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and found a spot where no one could bother them for lunch.

"How's school?"Sasuke asked.

"Oh, it's alright. Better now that Naruto is obsessed with being a Dad and that Sakura isn't being a bitch. She lost her ego, so it's a good thing."

"Yeah, she's not so annoying anymore, well technically they're."

"It's their fault inside of their stars that lead them to what might be the most annoying kid ever."

"Hopefully, it's the fault in them, and learn to not have another kid ever."

"Hey, are those lyrics?" Hinata pointed out as she saw the sheet music.

"No, lets go, the bell is about ring."

They went back to class, but Hinata couldn't shake the fact that he saw sheet music in his binder. She mainly concerned that it wasn't similar to the music she

was producing. As class passed by, he was recalling what she supposedly said about him. In all honesty, was he really like his brother? Was he just an

imitation of him? No, he was different. He wasn't a flirt in high school like him, nor has a deep voice. Neither did have Hinata's v-card but more importantly her

love as his deepest regret. Time flew past his mind. They silently walked home holding hands, not realizing that Neji saw them walking out into the streets. As

he dropped her off, he saw her jump into his brother's arms. Seeing that they never could ever truly be together.


	20. Just Beyond the Door

It had been 4 years since he let her live with him. He got to see her transform from a girl to a woman. With time, he fell in love with her. Her succulent cooking

beat his own mother's cooking. It felt wrong, but right when she was 13, that she told him her feelings. Itachi was everything she could ask for. He was sweet,

patient, caring and gentle. He loved her throughout her corruption of her innocence and her enlightenment as a rock star. He was glad to have her jump into

his arms.

"Itachi-kun! I'm home!" she yelled when she was home from school.

"How was school?"

"It was alright, but I miss spending the days in bed with you," Hinata seducingly whined.

They were life partners. They had each other's backs and vocal cords in harmony. Off stage, they lived as a normal married couple, on-stage, their waves

mellowed into a symphony. Bass Guitar and occasionally Alto to Mezzo-Soprano, together, they conquered the world with music and love. Many times through

their career, people have tried to sneak tape recorders into their bedroom. None ever succeeded in being able to listen to their song of euphoric love making.

Sure both of them were loud, but their song was a secret to the world's ears.

"Hinata, you know that's only on Sundays now."

"Itachi, why do you call me by that horrid name? Call me Nana."

"Nana, the seven wonders of the world in one body, eh?"

"You know it as well as I do," she smirked.

"Have you done your homework?"

"All done on the train like always."

He took her hair tie let her curtain their kisses and they went into their bedroom.

"Have I told you, how beautiful and lucky I am to have an angel like you."

"Many times, but don't forget, I'm in angel in an succubus."

"Heh, most beautiful I've laid eyes on," he said as he started pulling her shirt off.

Her skin white as snow, taste of fresh lavender, honey and milk, due to her always taking milk and lavender baths for her complexion. He tasted her starting at

her neck after she took off his shirt. He was quite built, due him carrying most of the equipment for the band. His muscles were softly contoured, not

unnoticeable like of a boy nor extremely strong to rip one own's shirt. Her breasts were soft and supple, 36 D was her size. She sat on top on his love muscle

after she took the rest on their they entered each other, they had a tattoo, that would always line up together making a heart, when they made love. Nothing

in the world, felt better for him to be merged in with her. Some wonderful reason, so tight and deep for him, so thick and long for her. They were never

extreme, knowing that they weren't too flexible. She bounced on him as he was sitting up tasting her in process. He stopped her, laying her down, he kissed

her all the way down her stomach. He always kissed her lotus tattoo on her lower stomach, before eating her out. She couldn't give blow jobs, due to her small

mouth. They moaned, gasped and yelled out of pleasure, she always shaked her thighs out of pleasure and tiredness. When she got tired, they occasionally

did missionary or doggy style. However they always organsmed when she crossed her legs as he was inside on top of her laying mouth down. At the end, they

spooned either fell asleep, have him drink her milk or talked about quotes and poetry. Everyday, this was their routine with a few changes, mainly of location

inside their apartment.

"Itachi, have I told you how much I love you?"

"Many times doll face, many times," he whispered into her as he fell asleep with her in his embrace. Their hands always were inseparable.


End file.
